


Zoro x Perona x Sanji ?

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, ZoSan - Freeform, admitted that too quickly, perona feels sorry for them, perona has a crush, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: Zoro likes Sanji. Duh. Perona finds out.Perona likes Zoro. Duh.Sanji likes woman. Yeah... right?Takes place during time skip, leads into Saobody.
Relationships: Perona/Roronoa Zoro, Perona/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Zoro x Perona x Sanji ?

Zoro stared at the pink hair... witch, for lack of better word, in front of him. He was pissed. He hated the way Perona was able to possess him, and he hated the way she used her abilities to her benefit whenever given the chance.

“Just tell me!” Perona screeched in his ear.

“No,” Zoro grimaced.

The sad feeling overwhelmed him, the ghosts moving in and out of his shadows, infecting his every thought. Internally he was screaming, begging the ghosts to stop, but unfortunately, his brain did not hold swords. The ghosts penetrated his deepest, unconscious thoughts.

“I’m such a pathetic useless...” Zoro attempt to fight the depressing mood swirling through his body but obliged as his body bowed down. “I could never have a boyfriend.”

Perona cackled, her black high heel boot slamming next to Zoro’s head. Her shrill voice pierced his ears.

“You like boys?”

Zoro did not answer, his head hung low. He has submitted. Perona’s ghosts attacked his brain and thoughts.

“I’ll never beat Mihawk.”

“Ugh,” Perona tapped her foot. “Why is that only you can think about battle when we are so obviously talking about love?”

Zoro felt the ghosts leave his body as he coughed and sputtered. They were awful when they entered, but even worse when they left. The fog was lifting from his brain, but he still felt so weak. He attempted to raise a hand to draw his swords but could not.

Remind me to train later, he thought.

Perona was standing in front of him, delicately playing with her pink swirls of hair. Zoro sighed. She was glamorous and looked everything like one of the girls that Sanji would want to woo.

_Sanji._

God, how Zoro missed _Sanji_. He had considered writing, but, what good would it do? Zoro would be delivering a heartfelt letter to the straightest man he ever met? And, how would that make the crew change? What if things got awkward?

Plus, according to Zoro’s calculations, it had been exactly one year and six months since he had last seen that swirly eyebrow. Why would he write now?

He had let his guard down while lost in his thoughts, because the ghosts were swirling in and out of his soul. He could not even try to defend them, and by the shine in Perona’s eyes, she knew it too. She liked to wait for these distracted openings, and Zoro hated the helpless feeling.

“Dammit,” he muttered, just as the ghosts took hold of his feelings.

“He’ll never love me.” Zoro mused, against all his will. “It would make the crew so awkward if he did.”

“Ha,” Perona snapped her fingers, and Zoro felt the suction of the ghosts leaving. They left his brain, leaving him drained and empty. Even once Perona had stopped inflicting him, it always took Zoro a few moments to lose the depressed feeling.

It seemed like every time she invaded Zoro, the happier she got. Zoro watched the flush come to her cheeks and the smile purse her lips.

Probably because he was telling her more and more.

Zoro liked Perona, he really did. She was a great friend, and the more time he spent with her, the more he started to see her as a little sister. She had a troubled past, and she occasionally let it trouble her more than necessary.

And just like any other sisterly friend, she drove Zoro mad. Some days, he wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the wall.

Perona crossed over closer to Zoro. “So, you have a crush on a crew mate, ora ora or-a.”

Zoro gasped, the numbing feeling of his heart sinking. “Dammit,” he groaned aloud, again. It was too late. She knew.

Perona’s face fell as she looked down. “Please don’t tell me it’s that... that... long nosed freak.”

“Never,” Zoro growled back. “I don’t have a crush on Usopp.”

“Never speak his name again!” Perona shrieked. “He’s... He’s... so not cute!”

She paused. “Luffy?”

“Nah.”

“Oh, good. That would really cause issues,” Perona smiled, genuinely.

Suddenly, her face lit up with a warm smile. Zoro detested the glint in her eyes.

“Sanji,” she purred. “That handsome, well-groomed cook.”

She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard Zoro nearly lost it.

“What’s so funny?” He felt like cutting her throat.

“I was just kidding!” Perona laughed, harder. “Ora Ora Ora… But then, you didn’t deny it!”

If looks could kill, Perona would have died from the glare coming out of Zoro’s one eye. He was angry. She could harass him all she wanted. She could use her powers to extract information. She could make fun of his battle skills.

But Zoro did not like her making fun of Sanji.

“Just... Sanji? You couldn’t have picked a more feminine guy, ora ora ora!” She chuckled again, “Also, he’s a lady’s man.”

This led to Perona bursting out in laughter again.

Zoro hung his head. This time, the sadness was not caused by ghosts. He felt his cheeks redden with shame about how stupid he was. He felt his heart sink when he realized it was too late.

“Or ora ora.”

Perona’s laughter stopped, and she stared at Zoro. Her dark, round eyes were glistening. Zoro stared back. What was he supposed to do now?”

“Does anyone know?” she asked. Her voice got higher as she spoke. Zoro suspected her genuine curiosity, and hoped if he answered, the laughter would stop.

“No…” He began, pausing to think. “Maybe… Robin. Another witch. She hints constantly at our sexuality. I think she think’s we’re all immature and- “

“Don’t care,” Perona began. “She’s NOT cute. She’s so OLD and BORING.”

Zoro grunted a reply.

“What about Nami?”

“No, not that witch.”

“Ora Ora Ora.” Perona sighed. “Not everyone’s a witch!”

Zoro grunted.

“Does he know?”

Zoro did not say anything as he kept looking down. The answer to her question evaded him. Did Sanji know?

Probably, Probably not. There were little hints here and there that Zoro hung on to, but none of them were enough to prove Sanji’s knowledge.

“I don’t know.”

Perona gasped, her eyes glimmered. Zoro could picture Sanji swooning over the gems that were Perona’s dark eyes. He smirked, daydreaming of Sanji doing the same thing over his…

Eye.

His one eye.

  
Zoro frowned again.

“Well, what if we change that? We could write a letter or… ora ora ora…” Perona began.

“Stop,” Zoro said, interrupting her spiel. “It’s too late. It’s been over a year.”

Perona stopped, her mouth gapped open, mid-sentence. “But what if you tell him upon your return?”

“I’m… not romantic.”

“That’s true,” Perona said, sighing, and sitting down next to Zoro.

He figured it was best to just let things be.


End file.
